User talk:Perchan
Archived You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:33, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I really need to think things through more. No differences really, just less powerful.. Nevermind. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Music File Is there a way that I can attach a music file to my pages, you know, when you click on it it plays music? I got a few mp3 songs I want to add. ComicMaster619 (talk) 19:25, February 17, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Because I cannot think. Yeo Per, I am back and this time, it's about God Slayers, well more specifically my Metal God Slayer Magic. As you may be able to see by the beautiful WIP Template that is put on it, it's a work in progress. I've been scanning this wiki and I haven't seen any completed God Slayer Magics and I was wondering if you had any ideas for basic God Slayer spells besides Bellow. I am having a major brain fart. Thank you! Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Light Dragon Slayer Hey Per, so I have a question about an ability I was thinking of making. So for my light dragon slayer I wanted to give her photokinesis, similar to how totomaru has pyrokinesis. So my main use of this would be more as a defense against fire mage attacks. So she has control over the electromagnetic spectrum from infrared to ultraviolet, which includes the visible spectrum of light. But infrared is the unique wavelength of light given off from flames that can be felt as heat. This is because the photon emmission from the combustion transfers the kinetic energy from the created photons to another body, which is what we feel as heat. And even thermal radiation up to 2000 Kelvin is 99% from infrared light. So would I be able to say that most fire attacks are rather futile against her because she could cause the infrared light from the flames to dissipate? I would put limits on it, such as she can only completely cool attacks that run up to 2000 K (the blue part of a flame is around 1800 K for reference), so this would mean she cannot cool elements such as lightning and plasma. She would also have a limit as to how much light she can move. An attack that spans larger than 40 square feet would be too large to completely cool, but she would be able to reduce the temperature a bit to lessen the damage. Speed is another deterant, as this would only work if she had time to prepare for it. So close range attacks like fire dragon fists, or something, would still hurt just the same because she couldnt react quick enough to move the light from them. I just want to know if this would be acceptable? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:03, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi-dee-hey 2.0 Hiii, I was wondering if I could get permission for one of my characters to possess two types of Lost Magic? She has two so that she is able to do some real damage against an old enemy, who happens to be immortal. I was also wondering if I could expand into more Yakuma Territory and create a little triad of "host vessels" if you will that represent the Sky, the Sea and the Earth, and the three hosts have the souls of 2 or 3 of the Yakuma Gods in each of them, and they all have Magic representing their title stemming from the Battle God Magic. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 01:11, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Update: The Lost Magics are Arc of Time and the Yakuma Battle God Magic. And in regards to the triad, they had the souls of the gods implanted in them by a ritual over 500 years ago shortly before the Yakuma tribe went near extinct, leaving the three as survivors. These three were also sent forward in time to prevent them from being hunted by what had been attacking the Yakuma tribes (in my history anyway). The ritual rendered them with a form of immortality as well, which will freeze physical age by the time they reach the age range of around 25-30. The ritual that implanted the souls involved the three being submerged in a mystical moon-pool that had god-like levels of Eternano in the water, which allowed them to sync up with the Yakuma Gods themselves, while the tribe members casted a particular spell derived from the Gods that manipulated the vessels' souls and "moved" them from their bodies while also summoning the souls of the Gods, and merging the Gods into each vessel soul, and then implanting the new souls back into the vessel bodies. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 02:01, February 18, 2016 (UTC) New Magic No Ancient Spells etc. But and I likely will need help making it. 1. Antithesis Magic or a simply Antithesis. It's a form of anti-magic like wave, dispel, etc. However it doesn't work like a simple spell that cancels other magic. This magic is about understanding your opponent and the magic used per case. It uses the spell(s) in question attributes to become an antithesis. Example, a fire Mage natural weakness is typically water. With Antithesis Magic, if they use fire magic, one can manipulate part the spell's own power to turn into water fire's typical antithesis. I see this magic having potential. 2. Also can we as a wikia make Anti-Slayer Magic? Like come up with an idea. So as there is a love of Dragon, Devil, and God Slayers a balance might help other than just rules on how many and what kind of slayers to make.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:23, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Welp, thanks for your words of wisdom o'great one! I'll work on it more. Honestly, I'm just a lazy person and I was looking for an easy way out. I've got to stop doing that. Well either way, I'm here again because I have yet another tournament to procrastinate for. You know Fire Emblem? Strategy game, epic classes, lots of tears? I was wondering if I could base Requip styles off of the classes from that game. IE: The Trickster (Cards, Rings, Daggers, Shortswords), Swordsmaster (rename for Swordsman which I got perms to take over) and etc... and I am already breaking the megalist rule I made for myself *sigh* Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Ok in your opinion what could Antithesis Magic be used in terms of originality by its name? I mean could it be a type of creation magic, that creates antithesis to specific factors? Only catch is the antithesis is only workable if the caster has physical material from the one(s) he/she wants to use on it. Is this a possibility or you have any ideas? I just came with another one. Could Antithesis be a human version of Weakness as Weakness is used by Machina.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Angela soul Oh so instead of multiple Angela soul it woul be like... Angela soul: Shini. (?) If so then I can make different name for each of them (I'll lower it down to three) Aminiki0414 (talk) 03:07, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Honestly I've already preordered Conquest and Birthright.. I'm going to cry so much. Also replaying awakening and it took my only 5 chapters to hook Chrom and my Avatar up. I'm so ready for the pain of my daughter Lucina trying to kill me :). Now I'm just here to babble about how RBWY and Fates have ruined my life. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Hey per. I wanted to ask you about my character drake eren. Since he has gotten stronger, i was gonna give him Draconian's Flight- he grows a dragon wing to fly for a short time. And i want to give him a pic of a dragon eye for his Draconian's Sight. Also, can i put that dragon's wrath of sin mark on him? Also hi. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 07:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Drake Eren? Well, he does have Draconian's Extremity and Sight, both parts of a dragon. This is like an upgrade for him to have. Draconian's Flight gives him the ability to fly, but only for a short time, and Draconian's Fang, In the same way Allen Walker turns his anti-akuman weapon into a Greatsword, this turns his Draconian's Extremity into a broadsword. 2 simple upgrades. Can i grant him those two? And this was something i wanted to ask you. A)Is it possible for me to make a character that has three races or is that too Op? B) two of my characters are a mixed of vampire, werewolf and symbiote. Can i make them? C) i am also making a version of my demons and gods. Can i also make that? D) also, how are you and i know i am asking alot, but i wanted to get this out of my head. E) oh and i was thinking on making a character with a beast form like the video game Bloody Roar. I have a few ideas. F) can i make an Etherious as well? G ) i am also thinking of making two sets of new items simliar to drake to two different characters. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 18:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Deleate Yo, accidently screwed the name on one of my characters, can you delete Xanthus Zaeske. Need to try again. ComicMaster619 (talk) 20:37, February 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I got it now Angelic soul This particular form of magic allows the user to Take Over the powers of an angel. The user is then granted enhanced speed,strength,reflexes, as well as flight. It is said that this power is granted but no one knows for sure. Spells: Angelic soul: Thoth Angelic soul: Hermes Angelic soul: Arch Angels: Angels are powerful beings that are the exact opposite of demons. They use a form of white magic and can be turned against humans. But mostly fight against the evil that wishes to slay man kind. Angelic soul: Thoth Spells/power: Blade of the Light: The user shoots a beam of light at the enemy dealing heavy damage. Enhanced strength Able to fly Angelic soul: Hermes Thorns of of the heavens: the user summons thorns from the ground to trap and deal damage to the enemy. Enhanced speed Flight Able to summon support spells for allies that grants flight and enhanced speed/strength Angelic soul: Arch Blade of the archangel: The user summons any kind of weapon of their choosing made out light Enhanced speed,reflexes, And strength Flight Heaven's descent: the user uses all his power as his final resort and sends a beam of white energy crashing down on the enemy. This All have for now. I explained what angels are and the bio for the magic. If you could get back to me as soon as you can it would be greatly appreciated. Aminiki0414 (talk) 22:15, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Eriant stuff The title has almost nothing to do with the discussion... Or maybe it has. It's just a little ask: I could create my own fanon versions of Angels and Demons to use freely by myself? [[User:Enriant|'Enriant']] (''One Is All, All Is One'') 00:03, February 19, 2016 (UTC) A) Draconian's Fang gives him the ability to turn gis arm into a broadsword. The Draconian's Flighy gives him the ability to fly. I want to put the Dragon's wrath of sin on him too. B) the race i was making a race like Gears from Guilty Gear. A race of artificially created humans and animals with mechanical engineering fusing. Like an android mixed with a wyvern or weretigers They have Lacrimas in their bodies and they are smarter, stronger and faster then the original. However, like all machines, they need to he charged or they can't function well. C) the Bloody roar idea is about making mages ( like 5) that has the ability to transform into their inner beast and changes back at will. Like a transformation magic, but with unleashing the beast from within. So i guess I'm saying Beastial Metamorphosis. D) There is gonna be a character that can rival Drake Eren. Like Draconian's Extremity, this girl will have a weapon called Demonic's Might, a right arm that has demonic power on her left arm, Demonic Eye, a eye of demonic power that can drain opponent's magic and control them like puppets. E ) also that is good to hear. Sorry for the questions. F) Etherious that i want to make is gonna be based on Lightning Magic. I want him to have Lightning Devil Curse. G) also, i noticed i haven't seen a race based on lions. Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:23, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I forgot something... So I was looking through my articles earlier today and I realized that I had forgotten to ask about Empyrean and Zef and I's version of angels. Basically, angels are the same as alpha's version with classes and enhanced physical abilities, basic molecular teleportation and the likes, but we're adding our own twist as well as making God and Lucifer. (Fun story their twins and God fucks up Lucifer.) So, basically Eretz the land in which Empyrean is in is an alternate world similar to Edolas that is only accessible by angels. Angels can willingly teleport into Earth-Land unless they've been exiled, in which case they're stuck in earth-land. I'm sorry that I didn't come to you about this sooner. I've been really busy, exams, procrastinating, wiki shit, even more procrastinating. Once again, sorry. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) A) Draconian's Flight- a magic move that allows Drake to have a wing. Pro- it can help him fly and fight in aerial combat. It can also help him transport people. Con: he uses his magic too much to stay air borne. The higher he is, the more magic he uses. Draconian's Fang- a weapon that turns his Draconian's Extremity into a dragon-looking broadsword. This form has Sword Magic and Steel Magic. It can also fire shockwaves at his targets. Pro- It gives him killer accuracy and more agility. This makes a lethal person in battle. Con- if he is in a negative state, the sword will make him go crazy and go on a crazy rampage. The form also uses magic for it to stay in effect. The last one that can Drake a threat is that symbol i was talking about. Draconian's Rage- a mode when Drake is overcome by his anger and rage and will emit a black and purple aura. This mode is considered his berserker state. He will act like a dragon in rage. Pro- This Mode gives him Barrier Magic and it can give him Counter Magic. This also gives him Mind Shatter for deadly and fatal purpose. Con- this form actually hurts him as it draws out of of his power. It is a double edge sword. It gives him a great power boost, but it drains his life force and magic if it is used wrongly. User: Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:48, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Halp Please? Hey Per, so I have this spell known as Burst which is the heightened transformation of Slayer (Dragon, God or Devil). If you check this, I think you can see where I'm going with it. I basically wanted to create something that would boost a slayer's elemental abilities, but I'm having the utmost trouble putting this into detail. I can't even truly grasp how it will function! Can you help?? The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 05:25, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it amplifies their elemental prowess as well as physical capabilities. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 22:00, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Lava God Slayer The lava did refer to God Slayer. I just took a long time to actually get around to making the character XD. Great Achlus (talk) 07:53, February 19, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: But yeah, the lava style came up back when were discussing various slayer styles, such as the Storm and Sky. Way back when I was a newbie lol. Great Achlus (talk) 07:56, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello Per. You might remember, quite a while back, I requested that if I could create a Graphene God Slayer. It was denied due to Graphine itself wouldn't serve as an element. But with the new changes to the Slayers. Would this eariler request be capable of being allowed? Sorry to bother you have a nice day/night. Nearó (talk) 08:28, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh you mean that kind of detail. Yeah, not exactly an an ace in that department. That was almost about as good as i can explain drakes new abilities. I thought i explained it well and i haven't gone that far into explaining like that before. I'm used to putting short versions of the magic. User talk:Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:49, February 19, 2016 (UTC) It's a fair idea, I don't think it's worth the hassle of enforcing though, could get annoying. Long as people are categorizing decently, that's good. '13:51:42 Fri Kwes-chan Per~, I was wondering if this is a permittable type of character; a child -- or long-descendant -- of a Yakuma God that took a Human form and courted another human? Edit: Also I was wondering if my Spirit Slayer Magic mentor could be changed from Leo to Eclipse Leo? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 16:11, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Blood and Knights Hey-ho, Per-chin, how are ya? As I saw your last edits, your Kyrie holds the title of Dragon-Blooded Knight. I possible can guess, from what source you took, but to not have any problems, I decide to ask, if one of my Dragon Slayers can hold this title too. Eventually, it would help me to bring up your Dragon Stream within my character too (you already allowed it to me, yeah, I even can find it :P). And yeah, I put a work on my Hayashi, in order to bring him up to the DSR, yeah, I hope, these changes will be liked. Anyway, have a nice day, see ya. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:11, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Shiva Key I was wondering since keys come in many varieties in this fanon... I was curious about wanting to make a single key called Icehearts's Key or the Iceheart Key. The idea is this is a special key summon that can only be summoned by sharing a single being within the heart of their summoner temporarily and can only last for an hour or two or less depending on the caster's magic level and eternano reserves or how much magic they have left. She becomes stronger. As a weakness, the longer the OC and Iceheart share a body, the user's heart will freeze from the inside out which means she can normally only last a couple hours combined with Iceheart, lest her body become frozen and unmelting like the key itself. MaddiKitten 19:09, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Lava God 2.0 A little bit of both actually. When I went to develop it initially, nothing that I came up with seemed to fit my intentions. So I put it on the back burner for a while, and well, the idea slipped my mind. But with Chelia's new guild, I found motivation to work on a god slayer once more, and remembered that I had received permission to create the Lava God Slaying style roughly 3 years ago. So I went for it. Sorry if I created issues by doing so. Great Achlus (talk) 20:14, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Eriant stuff 2 Again, the title has almost nothing to do with the discussion. I'm don't even know why am I quoting Charmed. Okay, so, here comes the description of Angels and Demons. First, a common characteristic between the two species is that they were much western-cultured. They don't have bodies of their own and are merely disembodied spirits that need to possess human (HUMAN ONLY) hosts in order to act in the physical world. Both alter the hosts' biology after possessing them: Their bodies are distorted, with the human bodies became monster-like for demons and the creating wings for the angels Now, the points and traits between the species Angels *The Angels are holy creatures. No one knows how the Angels came to be, but they came. They are spirits of light and sound made of pure Eternano, and the oldest among them are known as the Archangels. They have a well-constructed hierarchy and are spirits of order, not good - This means that they can be both good or evil, but will always keep the order at first place *They are not subservient to Gods. For me, Gods are creatures of neutrality and are spirits of nature: They have responsabilities and duties, and are not subjected to good or evil. Much like humans, they are both. So, Angels are the holiest race, while their arch-enemies, Demons, are the sinnermost *All Angels are imbued with wings that allow them to fly. The Archangels have golden wings, while all the other classes have white ones. The Demons who are Fallen Angels have black ones. All of them also share the ability to use light magic, but have other kinds of magic and powers depending on their tasks. They have other powers: They can heal the living, communicate with them through dreams and illusions, they all have telekinesis, the ability to bless someone with more power and give them their protection, becoming the person's Guardian Angel(s) and giving them an unmatched defense charm that protects the person from almost all kinds of physical harm. They are immortal, and can be only killed by non-natural means *Injection of angel blood can enhanced the subject's physical attributes and magical Origins, as well as healing them from injuries. Using angel blood in the crafting of objects give them divine and holy properties *They live in their own home dimension, Paradiso, which is based upon the Heaven from Divine Comedy *They are not always benevolent - The reason of why is obvious in item #2 *Their main weakness is against darkness. While they are much stronger than it, even all alone, sufficient darkness magic can overpower and defeat an angel. Also, dark symbols and places weaken them. In comparison with demons, only the Fallen Angels can match them in power. Dark weapons can harm them too *Another weakness of sorts is the fact that Demons can grow their numbers, Angels do not. While the Demon just needs to corrupt the living being with a significantly great quantity of Anti-Eternano, Angels cannot turn another creature into an Angel and have determinated numbers. This is not a problem because their numbers are great and they generally use this as a proof of their superiority: Demons, as a foul creatures, can turn other foul creatures into their own, but Angels, as the supreme species, can't "turn clay into gold" *They are indifferent to the living species. They will prefer to not relate themselves to Humans, Dragons, Giants, Fairies and all others because they found themselves superior - Something they actually are. And, yes, they are extremely arrogant *They can be exorcised from the host, but this is harder than with the Demons, because the angelic possession erases the personality, the memories and the emotions of the host in order to allow the Angel to stay with it completely. As it is impossible to recall the host's humanity, the only way to exorcise one is by harming the Angel, something very difficult to be done, and this harm must be extremely great but non-mortal, as it would allow the Angel to flee *Upon death, the Angel's soul ceases to exist, and their minds became energy inside the Far Keep. This energy can be channeled in order to recall the Angel's life and memories Demons *Demons are fallen spirits. They had been corrupted by Anti-Eternano, AKA Magical Barrier Particles. When the Particles infiltrate the body, they corrupt it, and after the entire body is corrupted, the MBP start to corrupt the soul. Upon death, the subject will have the soul destroyed, minus the part corrupted by Anti-Eternano. This one will live on as a demon. As such, that are human-born Demons, dragon-born Demons, banshee-born Demons, and so goes on. The most powerful Demons are the Fallen Angels, who are Angels expulsed from Paradiso. As Angels are spirits of pure Eternano, Fallen Angels are full creatures made of pure Anti-Eternano, so they are much powerful than the other Demons. This process of chaning is known as Endarkening, The only known species who cannot be Endarkened into Demons are the Gods themselves *Like Angels, their arch-enemies, they have their own home dimensions, which is Inferno - Again, based on Hell from Divine Comedy *Different from Paradiso's, Inferno's hierarchy is not well-defined and changes of ranks are very common and occur constantly *Demons are spirits of chaos. As such, they can commit good actions, but only if they will lead to the ultimate chaos and destruction. They are immortal and can only be killed by non-natural means *Upon possessing a human host, the host's body is generally biologically altered by the demon into a monster, an aberration, or it can stay relatively normal. Generally, upper-hierarchy demons tend to control this transformation to stay with an human appearance *They all have access to Darkness Magic and have another magics and abilities relative to their functions. All Demons have an specific Curse no other Demon has access to. Among other abilities, they are much like Angels: They have telekinesis, dream and telepathical communication *Demon blood is extremely acid and poisonous. Using it on an object will reduce it to nothing in seconds, and upon application in a living organism, it will poison it. Normal humans die within minutes after entering in contact with it, but other species can take more time. For example, Dragons need at least 60 gallons of demon blood in order to became effectively poisoned, and the triple in order to die from it. If the subject don't die, they can became increasingly insane if the substance isn't took from their organism *Their weakness is the light and the holy. Different from angels, all kind of holiness can affect them. In this case, "holy" means what the opponent considers genuinely sacred to himself. They are weakened by the sunlight: Low-ranking demons are left powerless under the sunlight, while Fallen Angels are just slightly weakened. Holy weapons are mortal to them in any kind and they cannot enter in hallowed ground. The exception to this rule are the Fallen Angels, who can invade holy places at will and will not be affected by it, as they were originally holy *Like Angels, they can be exorcised from the host. This can be done praying to an Angel (Generally one enemy to the Demon in question), forcing the host to recall their human lifes, using mind-related magic in order to force the host's soul back to the control of the body or by harming the demon non-fatally, which would force a demon with good sense to flee form it *Upon death, the Demon soul is destroyed and their minds became energy inside the Far Keep, much like Angels', and this energy can be used to recall the Demon's past Okay, here I listed all the main points, and I'm just waiting for your answer [[User:Enriant|'Enriant']] (''One Is All, All Is One'') 22:29, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:bout Knights Yeah, great, thanks~ Btw, I have some questions of new sort. First: can I use Fa Jin for one of my future character? I also gonna make its tribute somewhat in revised form of my Dragon Race Style, individually to the upcoming character; second: do you have some characters, who makes a use of Lacrimas in battle? Oo Why I ask, I just need it for some of my characters too, so I beed to see how it looks, so I could properly write my description, yeah. By now, that's all, thx and wait for answers and have a nice time. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 23:11, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Possible use of Water Phoenix Slayer magic? Hello Per! I am making a new character for an arc my friends and I are making. I was hoping to make a Water Phoenix Slayer magic. If allowed would you like me to create a magic page for it? Can some of the abilities be in a transformed state for my character to where they become an actual water phoenix? I wouldn't have them Acnologia style, but I would have them a bit of a power upgrade than just as a slayer. Please let me know, and I will get a final approval once I edit it all. Thank you! Scorpius.Water.Mage (talk) 23:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC)Scorpius.Water.Mage UPDATE: Hello again Per. If you go over to the Phoenix Slayer page that Yami owns it will show that he has given myself permission for the use of a Phoenix Slayer. For the ability I mentioned earlier I won't add it until I can make a clear explanation and get a yes from both of you. Now I just want to check again on your end if I will be able to create a Phoenix Slayer?Scorpius.Water.Mage (talk) 20:02, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Angelic soul So I wasn't sure if you saw it so I wanted make sure you did Angelic soul This particular form of magic allows the user to Take Over the powers of an angel. The user is then granted enhanced speed,strength,reflexes, as well as flight. It is said that this power is granted but no one knows for sure. Spells: Angelic soul: Thoth Angelic soul: Hermes Angelic soul: Arch Angels: Angels are powerful beings that are the exact opposite of demons. They use a form of white magic and can be turned against humans. But mostly fight against the evil that wishes to slay man kind. Angelic soul: Thoth Spells/power: Blade of the Light: The user shoots a beam of light at the enemy dealing heavy damage. Enhanced strength Able to fly Angelic soul: Hermes Thorns of of the heavens: the user summons thorns from the ground to trap and deal damage to the enemy. Enhanced speed Flight Able to summon support spells for allies that grants flight and enhanced speed/strength Angelic soul: Arch Blade of the archangel: The user summons any kind of weapon of their choosing made out light Enhanced speed,reflexes, And strength Flight Heaven's descent: the user uses all his power as his final resort and sends a beam of white energy crashing down on the enemy. This All have for now. I explained what angels are and the bio for the magic. If you could get back to me as soon as you can it would be greatly appreciated Angels and their species (?) Well we don't have information on all the animals in animal soul. Nor do we have information of the creatures in beast soul. But I can make angels as their own species if you want me too (I'm asking for permission) Angels Angels are the complete opposite of demons.While They protect humans from demons if need be on a world wide scale. They will not protect one human but in stead a larger population. While some angels summon weapons to battle with,others use spells to help their allies. Angels are said to have come from a place known as heaven, while others say they come from the celestial spirit world but no one knows for sure. Many people and worship groups believe that the angels are "fairies" that some people hope to see. Angels are intelligent, being sentient. They are not to be able to breed(but none can be studied). When I start my fan fic more will be added. This should explain angels and answer all your questions . I hope you will be satisfied with this. Thank you for taking the time to help me make my new magic or reaching that level. I have learned a lot. Hm, o'kay then, but I surely remember, that I saw some character who used them xD Not yours, but somebody else; anyway, thanks~ [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 11:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Arc of Melody Ello Per, Holo is back once more. I recently had this idea for a new magic, a lost one, which is why i of course have come here to you. It's my own Arc of Melody. The idea was that it would have a little variety in what it could accomplish. The magic itself utilizes music and song to affect ones nearby allies and to influence ones enemies. First of all, the songs can, as stated above, affect the allies of the user in very positive ways, such as empowering their strikes, stronger spellworks, enhanced ethernano recovery, or just simply a very strong morale booster. It can also serve as a way to affect the opponent as a form of hypnosis, forcing them to obey ones own will or just simply demoralize them. The magic can only target a select type of target at a time, which means that it can not empower allies while at the same time influencing opponents. Attempting so will backfire harshly. As stated, the magic also requires the user to sing lyrics for the magic to function. The empowerments or the negative effects lasts for as long as the user sings and for a while after the user stops. If the user is interruputed mid-singing, or ceased before the intended finish, it will result in pieces of the users ethernano reserves are burned out, causing immense pain for the user. An older idea of what I had for it too is that it could break continuity to a minor extent, which could be considered as a form of reality Warping, which I was not sure was permitted so scrapped the idea. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 11:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) So define Graphene. Graphene is made out of Carbon, more specificly a "combination" of Diamond and Graphite. In a summary it's one atom thick, it conducts electricity better than silver, conducts heat better than diamond and it's stronger than steel (about 207 times stronger than steel by weight). A good example of this when used is from the Fullmetal Alchemist Series. If you've seen then one of the characters Greed, that full scale armour he has? That one is made out of Graphene. Nearó (talk) 14:01, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Perchan...why? D: Your profile picture...it hurts me...it hurts me right in the feels...WHY MUST I BE REMINDED OF MY FAVOURITE RWBY CHARACTER DYING!? D: Mokushiryu (talk) 15:04, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Possible Assistance? I feel like my talk page is getting a little cluttered, but I do not know how to archive it. Could you help? Dual-Element DS? May I make a "Tsunami Dragon Slayer Magic"? It will be a dual element slayer magic, with water and lightning. - Chelia-chan 18:09, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Per. I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on this please: "Oboro Kata: The Oboro Kata (虚空型 Form of the Empty Space) is a stance that has been forgotten by history. This stance allows Gyūki to gain complete dominance over his foe's close range attacks. Gyūki lowers his torso so that his left shoulder his nearly touching his right knee. Afterwards, he extends his left arm downward diagonally downward, with the palm facing the opponent. His right arm is extended behind him with his palm facing upward, creating a straight line from the fingertips of one hand to the fingertips of the other. Once in this position he focuses intensely on a spot directly in front him, imagining that a target. Gyūki imagines that the targets lowest point is level with his left hand while the highest point is level with his right hand. Any attack that isn't within the bullseye range is directed there by moving the close palm to the attacking limb and twitching the wrist. This movement greatly decreases both the attack's power and speed redirects it to the bullseye range. As the bullseye is directly where his center of gravity usually is, Gyūki is able to follow up with any attack he wishes with a success rate of over 80%."? Creation I Perchan, I've been noticing that people have been creating their own versions of Canon Fairy Tail characters like Erza, Lucy and Natsu. Can I make my own version of a character. Cause I wanted to make a page about an alternate world version of Mavis Vermillion. ComicMaster619 (talk) 20:54, February 20, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 FDS Hm... can I make a Fire DS? Also, if we have permission to make a DS, do we need to get your permission to add another character to that DS, or can we just add? Sorry, I'm still relatively new to FTF (Ignore the member since 2013). :How do you like Mike so far? Do you think I carried that Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic correctly? The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 21:45, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I did send you that message lol. Sorry for seperating, and yeah pretty much. I am submitting him. Soz 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 02:51, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, cool! And thanks! 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 03:23, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Favor After seeing his page constantly without a Etherious Form, I wanna give him one, can you unlock broomark and when he's done, I'll message you to lock him again? [[User:Phantombeast|'''Eight Beast Ruler]] (New Century King) 23:20, February 20, 2016 (UTC) And Done, you may lock it again. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 02:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot and thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:04, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Perms for another thing. Hey Per, I want to make a Fanon version of Ice-Make. The main difference is that the power behind the ice that is created is that their creations are fueled by a strong emotion. Not the thickness of the ice or the solidity (is that even the proper term?). The color of the ice is also affected by the emotion, ie: if the ice is fueled by the emotion of pain, perhaps someone that went through a lot of physical and emotional trauma, their ice would be a dark, navy blue color. So a concentrated version of what I just said is that their emotion fuels the ice, the stronger the feeling, the stronger the ice. The color doesn't change though depending on what the caster feels. It is just the primary emotion rooted in their brain. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) This time I just need your brain. Hey Per, I am having a lil' bit of writers block and I was wondering if you could help me come up with a name. I am creating a sword style which revolves around graceful circular movements. The user usually aims to vital points in the opponents body to disable them and generally dodges attacks with quick movements instead of blocks. I want the name to be graceful but not overly feminine, as it is for a "butch" style female character. Thank you for your help! Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Deletion request Hey admin. Can you delete the page Kirari Sakamoto? It's because my sudden change of mind. I want to make a complete different backstory on Kirari Fey article. Thank you. H O P E (talk) 10:06, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thank you for the feedback. Nearó (talk) 10:28, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello again admin. I'm sorry if I bother you again, but I have one favor to ask. Can you delete Ichigo Sakurai article? Appareantly, I change my mind again. Thank you for helping me. H O P E (talk) 10:31, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Can I give Kanami a dual element please? Hydroelectric Spirit Slayer Mode (Water and Lightning). Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:57, February 22, 2016 (UTC) New Demon I've decided on a new demon instead of an Inugami; I'm going to go with Abysmal SHadow's Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic thing and create a demon that more or less fits that criteria, while also retaining influence from Japanese culture. I plan on creating one of the legendary biju's, Yamato no Orochi. Just wanted to make sure that was cool. Berserkchart486 (talk) 05:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) could you remove Arashi yuki and Orasi, i tried to make an oc and failed then i forgot to ask for their removal. Have a nice day.Darksurge origins (talk) 11:14, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Slayer Magic Hey perchan can one of my characters have wind devil slayer magic plz JackWerewolf-13 Giant Ice God Slayer Can I make a God Slayer who is also an Ice God Slayer? His brand of Ice God Slayer Magic would act like other Slayer variations of Ice Magic, it's just stronger and black, so I don't think I need to go too deep into detail about how it works. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:45, February 22, 2016 (UTC) BDS So I wanted to know would something such as a Bone Dragon Slayer be allowed? I mean, a Blood Dragon Slayer was made possible... And Void stated he basically did a Flesh Dragon Slayer. I know you're getting pretty irritated at me asking for all these Dragon Slayers, but it's all for the Draconus Family, sorry dudette. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 01:37, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Can I use Fa Jin and Spellblade for Alizarin Aria please? '''SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 02:49, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Spellblade Yeo Perter Griffin (That wasn't my best.) may I use spellblade for Lyn and possibly a few future characters? It's a really cool concept that would be great to use with my swordsmen characters. LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ I'm running out of Per puns... It's a damn shame. I'm going to have to break into Deus puns aren't I. Well, either way once again thank you. I'll harass you about more shit later. LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ Eye Magic Hey Per, so I just edited the Eye Magic page as you may have noticed to add a table and a little bit more of a description. It's midnight for me so my description is probably pure shit, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind expanding it. I did it all in the first place because it was making me angry that it wasn't organized. OCD Please. Welp, cya. LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ Things, I guess Sigh....I hate having to deal with talk pages. Need another way to communicate. That aside, can I use or even take over Arc of Andromeda and Arc of Genome. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 04:49, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps, I think should have at least had the message walls for a month. Instead of letting one incident give a negative vibe, but what's done is done. Anyways, thanks.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 05:10, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Nearó's Bickslow Y'ello Per. (I can see you're soon at 20k Edits, congrats on that one!) So I was granted by Ash to make a Canon to Fanon Bickslow and I further asked about some tips on how to make Bickslow and he gave me some neat tricks that could work out for him. Such as, and I quote him, "He could probably increase his influence on other entities, controlling summoned entities, etc? (Not spirits, I'd dare say, but mostly magical constructs and inanimate beings summoned from things like Arc of Embodiment.)". I like this idea and (1.) I wanna check up with you about what you think about it.(2.) Additionally I wanna ask you aswell on how much I can do here with Bickslow when it comes to his magic. His magic is still pretty unknown more than we know he can control souls and put them into dolls. We've seen similar "magic" revolving around the concept of souls, such as the Absorption Curse by Franmalth. Allowing the user to absorb once soul etc etc. Would I be allowed to create a similiar concept. For example; (3.) Make him able to put more than one Soul into a doll, making it twice as powerful. (4.) Could I make him able to fuse the souls with hiimself for a period of time, making him capable of doing the same things that his dolls can and further enchance other stuff. Something like the last part there would have a major draw back. But we've seen things like Animal Possession from Nab. The wiki states that "Animal Possession is a type of Seith Magic. It allows the user of this Magic to confine the souls of animals into their body, or specific parts of their body, and then use them in battle". So I believe a similiar effect could be possible with Bickslow's Human Possession. We know that Bickslow has the ability to see ones soul and I'm starting to owonder if we can further evolve around the concept of damaging ones soul aswell. We know that Bickslow needs to kill his target to be able to control their soul.(5.) But could he for example, similarly like before, make his already captured soul, force fuse themselves with other people and cause different problems that way. Maybe even going so far as to being able to fully control ones body. (6.) This concept of course needs some way of resistance, more specifically the soul. So how can on resist something like this, well, we could make it so that the stronger ones Magical Power is, the stronger ones soul is aswell. Meaning that if you're mage with alot of Magical Powers, for example higher than Bickslow, then that would mean that Bickslow can't do anything like this to him/her.(7.) Further going into looking at ones soul. Could Bickslow be capable of learning to further use this as in being able to see ones Magical Power Level, i don't know, more specifically somehow. (I noticed that there was alot of things I've asked in this so I've put down some numbers at each thing more or less.) I hope I aint bothering you too much about this, have a nice day/night and I'll wait for a reply over at my page. Nearó (talk) 05:44, February 23, 2016 (UTC) PERhaps, I ran out of PER-puns G'Day! You read the heading correct. No more Per-puns. PER-chance, it's for the best. Anyways, Lizzy "Zardo" Queen or as you know her, User:QueenOfSwords7 asked me to ask for your permissions (does that statement make sense?) She can be a bit of a bludger sometimes. So, we want to make Zombies, ... you know like wee bit tall -points at Daniel Radcliffe- but ugly, slow, decaying? Yeah, those blokes! We are totally going to nail those fellas (in a non-sexual way, of course; unless Liza has a fetish) and yeah, there's obviously going to be a magical explanation to their existence. That being said, do we have your blessings? P.S. I am really stoked about this entire zombie thing. I may end up giving them some of the traits of a Fext; an undead creature from Slavic mythology. Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 06:01, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I guess? I try. Strengths, let's see... umm, since I am weaving in some elements from the Fexts as well; nigh brainlessness/no functioning brain (except the brain stem and thalamus), enhanced strength, oxygen independence, bullet proofyness (?).. I think it's called bulletproof durability (though I am not sure) and inability to feel or experience pain. As for weakness, they are slow (no kidding), all of their senses have been diminished except sight, they have no healing capabilities (not even human like healing) and finally, a zombie's biggest enemy— decay. They are rotting corpses, basically. Sure, they have this really thick bullet proof skin and they gain some muscle mass from consumption but all of these degrade over time. Like any corpses, they are not immune to decay and as such, their condition worsens; albeit at a slower rate. So like everything that decomposes, they'll be nothing but bundle of bones and dust. While dry decay occurs in 50 days in humans, it takes roughly 400 days for a zombie to go through the dry decay stage of decomposition, thus giving a zombie an average life span of 400-405 days. And spreading a disease by bites? That's not very efficient, so there won't be an apocalypse any time soon. As for their background, I think Liza is working on it. She told she will do it herself. I don't know what it is... so *Awkward smile* ... I'll send her over with her story shortly. Meanwhile you can review these strengths and weaknesses. See ya! Oh and have a nice day/evening/noon. Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 12:57, February 23, 2016 (UTC)